


【VIXX90】蠶蝕-下 CP90 (車)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】蠶蝕-下 CP90 (車)

車學沇說著站起身在鄭澤運面前彎下腰捧起對方的臉頰，和鄭澤運四目相交，鄭澤運發現自己依然是沒有思考能力，其實車學沇要求了什麼他沒有聽清楚，只知道如果他做得好會有獎勵，那他必須做得好才行。

於是鄭澤運呆呆的點了頭，車學沇滿意的笑了俯身在他額頭上吻了一下:「我的乖孩子。」

「來，上來吧。」車學沇說著往後坐下，雙腿收上床往後挪了挪對著還跪在抵上的鄭澤運勾勾手指，鄭澤運緊盯著車學沇再次確認自己沒有聽錯，露出有些意外的表情呆著沒有動作，這模樣惹笑了車學沇又對他招招手:「快過來啊。」

鄭澤運回過神來手忙腳亂的爬上床跪坐在床尾看著靠在床頭雙手環在胸前的車學沇他輕輕喚了一聲:「學沇……」

「我想想……嗯，轉過去LEO。」車學沇故做思考的皺起眉頭，最後像是好不容易決定了一樣讓鄭澤運轉過身，鄭澤運並不知道車學沇要做什麼，但對方下達命令了他到是馬上執行，背過身去跪坐著，過了一段時間車學沇都沒有動靜，這讓鄭澤運不時回頭看向車學沇眼裡滿是詢問但他並沒有真的開口。

「別急，等等。」看著鄭澤運的模樣車學沇靠近對方，從身後扳過鄭澤運的頭抬起鄭澤運的下巴低頭就往鄭澤運唇上啃下去，鄭澤運被抬著下巴仰著頭不好呼吸，車學沇靈活的舌鑽進他嘴裡舔拭著他的口腔，他不得不承認車學沇優秀的吻技他可能一輩子都趕不上，不過這也給了他理由讓車學沇訓練他的吻技。

嘴闔不上很快他們就吻的彼此氣喘吁吁，尤其是還順不過氣的鄭澤運，加上內心的激動，當車學沇放開他的唇時表情像是剛高潮過一般，車學沇看著對方迷離的表情抬起下巴驕傲的笑了下，惡劣的低頭在對方耳邊說道:「澤運啊…….硬了?」

鄭澤運臉一紅害羞的挪了下腿夾緊，不過也擋不住棉質睡褲裡高高壟起的形狀，車學沇這時卻只是捏捏他的臉頰說道:「轉過去，不能回頭，手放到背後。」

乖乖照做後不久鄭澤運就感覺到車學沇端起他的手，接著皮質的繩子纏到自己手上，回過神來自己的手已經完全被綁在背後，看來這是車學沇的處罰了，完成了傑作的車學沇在鄭澤運的手腕出搔了兩下，看著對方手指輕輕顫抖心情大好的拍拍倉鼠的腦袋說道:「轉過來吧。」

鄭澤運努努嘴挪動著膝蓋轉過身，柔軟的床鋪一度讓他不平衡的差點陷進床裡，不過車學沇只是一直靠在床頭看著完全沒有要靠近或幫忙他的意思，當鄭澤運終於轉過身跪坐好時抬頭看見車學沇半靠著歪頭拍拍手說道:「做得很好我的LEO。」

這一刻鄭澤運的心中只被那句 “我的LEO”佔滿，腦子裡輕飄飄的，沒注意到車學沇此時已經偷偷伸出舌頭舔了下嘴唇，抬腳往前一伸正好底在鄭澤運的下半身。

「嗚嗯…學沇……」鄭澤運瞇起眼睛扭了扭，手被綁在身後不能動作，車學沇靈活的腳指挑逗著他的性欲，他抬起頭正好讓車學沇看見他充斥著濕氣的眼眶，模樣可以說是好不委屈。

此時心情正好的車學沇，支起手稱在枕頭上拖著頭，鄭澤運在他面前扭來扭去的不時夾緊腿很快又因為快感整個癱坐在床上低著頭咬牙忍耐的不想發出太大的呻吟，透著對方的睡褲他都能感覺到腳掌上傳來的一點濕意，忍不住想要小小的羞辱對方說道:「澤運好色呢，已經濕了?」

不過車學沇沒想到的是鄭澤運在聽見這句話瞬間抬起頭來，眼眶裡的淚水打轉著左眼沒存住淚意順著臉頰滑了下來，鄭澤運啞著嗓子開口:「因為…喜歡你，好喜歡你學沇。」

車學沇承認他那一瞬間的確愣住了，腳上都忘記動作眨了眨眼，果然被人深愛著的感覺……真是太棒了，他的澤運怎麼會這麼可愛呢，這麼可愛果然要給一點獎勵才行啊。

鄭澤運完全沒回過神來到底發生了甚麼事情，車學沇突然就湊過身捧起他的臉由上往下的吻著，鄭澤運此刻只是可惜手被綁在身後不能回抱住身前的人，他們互相撕吻或者可以說更多是車學沇單方面的啃著對方的嘴，室內響起嘖嘖的水聲兩人的唾液交纏在一起順著嘴角流下。

車學沇放開捧著對方臉頰的手，唇卻沒有離開一邊繼續的吻著鄭澤運另一邊手往下滑到對方褲頭，利落的拉下鄭澤運的睡褲和底褲握住了對方早已精神的性器上下撸動，不時刺激著頂端的小孔又或者滑到底部揉捏下方的囊袋。

莫大的刺激讓鄭澤運頭皮發麻，但吐出的呻吟聲全淹沒在兩人交纏的唇齒之見，他感覺自己幾乎喘不過氣，嘴巴被堵住讓他不能大口喘氣只能不斷搧動鼻翼來獲取氧氣，就在鄭澤運覺得在幾秒他就會被車學沇摸到射出來時，車學沇像是知道他的極限在哪裡瞬間堵住性器頂端的小孔。

瞇著眼的鄭澤運慢慢睜眼帶著淚眼抵充滿拜託的意味看著眼前的人，車學沇放過對方被吻腫的唇舔了一下鄭澤運嘴邊的唾液，看著對方還微微張著嘴呆滯的模樣用另一隻手摸摸他的唇說道:「不行啊，你還得服侍我對吧。」

不過顯然車學沇是沒有注意到自己此刻嘴唇也是吻的紅腫不堪，在鄭澤運眼裡一樣性感，鄭澤運緊盯著對方露出的魅惑笑容點了點頭，車學沇這才退開一點，挑逗似的看了鄭澤運一眼，接著在他面前脫下自己睡褲。

鄭澤運就著麼眼睜睜的看著車學沇穿著寬大的睡衣赤裸著下身，用沾滿他前列腺液的手指探到後穴，車學沇面對著他岔開雙腿擺成M字型，他知道車學沇是故意的，眼前香豔的畫面讓鄭澤運呼吸急促，下身更是高高挺起。

他看著車學沇熟練的一點一點擴張著自己，不時抬眼對他丟出曖昧的挑逗，甚至還有刻意營造的呻吟嬌喘，讓他幾乎分不清這是處罰還是獎勵，要是處罰那也是最甜蜜的處罰了吧。

「學沇…學沇…學沇!」就在車學沇已經能順利的用三根手指抽插自己時鄭澤運終於忍不住叫了出來，不過車學沇抬眼卻沒有裡他反而是伸長手拉開剛才放按摩棒的抽屜，拿出一根仿真的性器在上面抹了一圈潤滑劑就送到自己身體裡。

「啊……好舒服，嗯……哈嗯，這好像…比澤運還舒服呢。」車學沇一邊操控著按摩棒抽插著自己一邊說著刺激鄭澤運的話，而這一番話讓鄭澤運急得都快扯壞綁著他的繩子。

「怎麼啦澤運…想做什麼?」車學沇停下動作瞇起眼，一下子讓掙扎的鄭澤運停下反抗，可憐巴巴的盯著車學沇久久不言，直到車學沇又提醒了他一次:「我教過你啊…好好拜託主人，我會給你獎勵的不是嗎。」

這下鄭澤運懂車學沇的意思了，他著急的挪動膝蓋爬到車學沇面前彎下腰親吻對方的膝蓋，抬頭湊近對方的鼻尖說道:「我想要主人……學沇給我好不好。」

「嗯?再說清楚一點。」車學沇順勢張開腿放到鄭澤運身側，捧住對方的頭歪了下腦袋。

「拜託讓我進去主人，我想進到你身體，讓我服侍你。」鄭澤運著急的往前湊近，硬挺的性器在車學沇大腿內側磨蹭，但因為對方還插著按摩棒完全不能更進一步:「主人我好喜歡你，我只要服侍你一個人。」

「我的乖狗狗。」車學沇非常的滿足，捧著鄭澤運的臉吻了一下，把自己身下的按摩棒抽了出來抬起腰把穴口頂在鄭澤運性器上說道:「進來，你得把我弄舒服才行。」

終於得到許可鄭澤運著急的找準了位置一下子頂了進去，發出一聲悶坑，身下的車學沇也發出一聲綿長的嘆息，車學沇擴張的很好他們兩人都沒有什麼不舒服的感覺，尤其是鄭澤運幾乎是在進入的瞬間就差點射了出來，但他知道不行，現在射出來就不能好好服侍車學沇了。

「學沇…我動了好嗎?」鄭澤運慢慢的插到底，抬起頭來詢問車學沇，車學沇到還是沉醉在被火熱性器站滿的快感中很隨意的就點頭答應，得到許可鄭澤運馬上擺動起腰肢，雖然手被綁住有些不好動作，但車學沇幾乎整個是環住他的所以也沒那麼困難。

「嗯…啊……澤運再往那邊一點。」車學沇捧著鄭澤運的頭輕磨著他的發絲，雙腿還住鄭澤運的腰肢指引著鄭澤運去肏他的敏感處:「嗯!對…做的好。」

鄭澤運偷偷抬起頭，看著車學沇舒爽迷離的表情更加沉醉，不僅是因為車學沇的身體裡如此火熱，還有對自己能讓車學沇舒服的呻吟此事也特別滿足。

「學沇…舒服嗎?我做得好嗎……」

「好…很好，我的乖孩子，再用力一點。」車學沇用腿勾了一下鄭澤運的腰讓他在使點勁，鄭澤運馬上聽話的大力搗弄，不斷的撞擊逼的車學沇吐出一點破碎的呻吟，不過他卻仰頭勾起嘴角，騷氣的模樣看得鄭澤運眼角發紅。

「嗯!啊……哈嗯。」在鄭澤運頂到他敏感處時車學沇忍不住緊縮了好幾下，而這卻讓鄭澤運難受到不行，好幾次差點射了出來，就在又一次鄭澤運被車學沇吸的差點射出來時他終於忍不住開口拜託:「學沇…..我好想射……可以嗎，好不好?」

聽到鄭澤運的請求，車學沇抬眼和對方對視，鄭澤運一開始本以為車學沇不想答應，卻沒想到車學沇直接坐起身，大力的推了他的肩膀把他壓到床上，手被綁在身後的姿勢讓他躺著有些憋扭，不過一下子他就忘了這回事。因為車學沇直接跨坐到他身上扶著他腫脹的下身就坐了下去。

「嗯啊…學沇…學沇不行，我忍不住……嗚。」鄭澤運粗喘著氣皺著眉頭竭力忍耐，大腿緊繃快感從下身像觸電一般流傳至全身，此時他看見車學沇手上拿著什麼，直到頸部傳來電流的蘇麻感他才想起那是項圈的遙控器。

「沒關係射進來，這是…給你的獎勵。」

在鄭澤運快失去意識前這是他聽見車學沇跟他說的最後一句話。

之後再醒來鄭澤運發現自己手被放開了，項圈也不見但自己還在車學沇的房間，他隱約記得之後他們又做了兩三次，車學沇幾乎要把他榨乾，現在則是渾身清爽，居然還讓對方給自己清理了，明明自己才是上人的那個不是嗎，爽昏過去的居然是他。

就在鄭澤運有些懊惱的想著時車學沇一邊擦著頭髮一邊走進來，看見抱著抱枕盤腿坐在床上的鄭倉鼠笑了下走過去揉揉他的腦袋:「怎麼了?」

「啊…沒有。」鄭澤運呆呆的望去，看車學沇越過他爬上床有些後知後覺的問道:「我可以睡這嗎?」

「嗯?」

「學沇拜託讓我睡這裡好不好……我想抱著你睡，不抱著你我睡不著。」

「呵…好啊，既然你都這樣拜託我了嘛。」車學沇笑著捏捏鄭澤運的臉頰，攬過對方的肩膀倒回床上在鄭澤運額頭上吻了一下說道:「晚安快點睡吧我的LEO。」

END


End file.
